johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie-based games
Intro This page contains nearly all of the games I've played that are based on movies. Most games are kind of bad, but some are quite good and well worth my time. I will begin with games for the NES and go on through the years. Who Framed Roger Rabbit General A surprising hit movie back in the 1980's. In 1947, and in a world where cartoons and humans co-exist. An unsuccessful cartoon named Roger Rabbit was found accused of murdering Mr. Maroon (the head of Maroon Cartoons), he reluctantly calls for the aid of detective Eddie Valiant who has a vendetta against cartoons to protect him from the cartoon justice Judge Doom and clear his name. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Eddie Valiant as you go throughout 1940's Los Angeles as well as toon town, finding clues that'll help clear Roger Rabbit's name as well as talking to people that might help you. What you have to look out for are Judge Doom's band of Weasels as you go around the towns, if they manage to catch you and apprehend Roger Rabbit, you must come up with the correct punchline to their jokes. This game was instantly confusing and frustrating as soon as I played this game. I never got very far in this game and I was always afraid of the Weasels ctaching me, so this game was easily one of the worst games I've played for the NES. As far as the movie is concerned, it was good but not *really* good. RoboCop General When Detroit police officer Alex Murphy was killed by a violent gang, a cyberntetic production conglomerate known as "Omni Consumer Products (OCP)" remade Murphy into the ultimate crime fighter, RoboCop. As RoboCop regained his memories as Alex Murphy, he acts revenge on the gang who killed him and to find out if OCP is corrupted by the CEO, Dick Jones. Gameplay and thoughts You play as RoboCop and you go around Detroit punching (or shooting) punks as well as cybernetic beings. The stages (some of them anyway) are from the movie (which included the streets of Detroit and the OCP Tower). The movie is one of my personal favorites, the game on the other hand is not (in terms of games) there are many ways for RoboCop to die (either one of his healths meters have to completely drain for him to die) and once he does, it's game over and you have to start from stage 1. Plus there are only a few situations where RoboCop can actually use his gun. Persoanlly I've never got far in this game (only as far as the OCP Tower). Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom General Before he raided the Ark of the Covenant, Indiana Jones was attending a dinner in Shanghai and was ambushed, but escaped. While on a plane with a female dancer named "Willie" and a asian child named "Short Round" he ventures to a small town in India (as his plane was crashed) and the old man told Indy about the legend of the Sankra Stones that were stolen from an occult group who worship a merciless god and led by the evil Mola Ram. Indy takes it upon himself to recover the stones and return them to the villiage. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Indy as you try to find Willie, Short Round and the Sankra Stones. You use Indy's trademark whip to not only defeat enemies but to swing from one platform to another, you can also find a gun to attack enemies from a distance, you're on a time limit and if it runs out, Mola Ram will kill Indy (taking only one life of course). The movie wasn't necessarily my favorite Indiana Jones movie ( I like The Last Crusade better), and this game is far worse than this movie, I never got here are you supposed to go and never fought any enemies, as an act of stupidity I sometimes let Indy go off the edge of the platform and into the lava below. So, this game was definately "Doomed". Termintaor 2: Judgment Day General It's been 10 years since the Terminator was sent back in time to kill Sarah Connor, the mother John Connor who's destined to lead the humans to victory over the robots in a future war . Now the Terminator is sent to protect the future savior himself (while still the child) against the new threat to his life, the T-1000. Gameplay and thoughts You play as the Terminator as you go through the stages finding your mission targets and collecting terminator heads, you can also wield some of the weapons from the movie (E.G. The pistol, the shotgun and the rotating machine gun). The movie locales have also made it into the game (E.G. the Biker Bar, the Mall, the insane asylum and the steel mill), and after you complete one stage you drive to the next stage. The movie is not my personal favorite, but enjoyable. The game on the other hand is an Aardvark. There's no way to avoid taking damage (even if you duck, you still take damage), plus the driving stages are also very frustrating as most times you die from crashing into other vehicles that get in your way. So, this game was a lack for a better word, "terminated". Fun Fact If you beat the game, you see what was an alternate ending for the movie, where John and Sarah are in the park playing with some kids. This ending was omitted from the movie as it felt out of the place with the dark environment of the movie. Super Star Wars General One of the most memorable sci-fi movies of all time. In a fictional Galaxy where an opressive empire ruling most of the Galaxy. A Princess of the planet Alderaan named Leia Organa was bringing back special plans to the Empire's fearful weapon called the "Death Star" to a group known as the Rebel Alliance. As her droids C-3PO and R2-D2 land on the dessert planet of Tatooine they met with a moisture farm worker named Luke Skywalker who's eager for adventure, he then encounters a warrior known as a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi and with Smugglers Han Solo and a Wookie named Chewbacca, Luke tries to take the plans in R2-D2 before the Empire reclaims the droids, they also must rescue Princess Leia from the clutches of a feared warlord known as Darth Vader. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Luke Skywalker (as you progress through the game, you can choose from Luke, Han Solo and Chewbacca) as you use your blaster (or lightsaber) to defeat your enemies. This game also has lots of power-ups (E.G. Blaster Power-ups, Hearts, Health sabers) that you can find to help you in this game. The movie locales have also made it to this game (E.G. The desserts of Tatooine, The Sand Crawler, Mos Eisley and the Death Star), there's also in some stages you can also control some of the vehicles from the movie like Luke's speeder and the Rebel's X-Wing. The music from the movie has also made it onto the game. Though not as good as the movie but still good for an SNES game for this period. Star Wars (at least Episodes 4, 5, and 6) are some of my favorites as well), this game though sometimes difficult but was very enjoyable and I also like how they made almost accurate to the movies themselves. So, the force was with this game definately. Aladdin General One of the most successful Disney movies in recent memory. A street rat from an Arabic town known as Aggorabah named Aladdin was desperate for a life change, to live in wealth. But upon his encounter with the Princess of Aggorabah Jasmine, he immediately developed a crush on her and added her in his dream of wealth and his life would change, as he found a magic lamp which contained a powerful, smart (but eccentric) genie he wishes to become a Prince and fulfill his dream and to marry Jasmine, but he also encounters compeition with the evil Jafar who wants to dominate the world. Aladdin must stop Jafar and save not just Jasmine, but Aggorabah. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Aladdin as you defeat your enemies by stomping on them (or use apples to stun some enemies) as well as overcoming environmental obstacles and hazards. This game also has a lot of power-ups (E.G. a sheet, a loves of bread, chicken, heart crystals, The golden Scarab and 1-UP lamps). The movie locales are also in this game (E.G. The streets of Aggorabah, The Cave of Wonders, Jafar's Palace) and are nicely done .Most of the songs from the movie (E.G. One Jump Ahead, You've Never had a Friend Like Me and the Oscar-Winning A Whole New World) also made it onto this game. Now, except for the Herbie ''and ''National Treasure movies I'm not a fan of Disney, though Capcom has done a few games with Disney characters (E.G. Duck Tales, Mickey Mousecapades) this game was one of the better Capcom/Disney games and I personally believe that it's nearly authentic. The 2-D sprites in this game are very fluid and nicely done as they look a lot like the characters from the movie. But, there is only one drawback to this game, it's plays a lot like Super Mario Bros. (not that this is actually bad, but still) not only you stomp on enemies to defeat them but you also collect diamonds (receiving an extra life by collecting 100 of them). Fun Fact The game also has Red Rubies, by collecting them all you receive an alternate ending. Home Alone General One of the greatest family movies of all time. Kevin McCallister (a constant trouble maker) gets accidently left behind in his house when his family vacations to Paris for Christmas. Along with doing whatever he wants, he also discovers burglars in his neighborhood who are about to rob his house on Christmas Eve, he wires his entire house with makeshift traps to fend off the burglars. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Kevin McCallister as your job is to gather all of the holiday goods and dump them down nearby laundry chutes and defeating the stage's boss to secure them. Kevin can use child-like weapons (E.G. a squirt gun, a pellet gun and a BB gun). The game has a lot of power-ups (E.G Pizza, Cookies, After Shave) which can be uncovered by opening many things in the game. Though there are only 4 stages each of them are big and have many things you must gather up. The movie is fun and funny (in fact, still is) and Macually Kulkin was good in this movie (which he's sadly fell from grace now), while the game is good, can get very frustrating at times, and though not all of the traps from the movie made it into the game but some of them did (E.G. the Micro Machines, the Christmas ornaments) but you as well as the burglars have to avoid them. It may be at moot point where you want to play this game (though it's dated now). The Lion King General Another successful Disney movie of our generation. In some region in Africa known as "The Pridelands", the king of the lands known as Mufasa rules over his kingdom. His son, Simba is destined to rule The Pridelands in his father's stead but he's nothing like his father, as Mufasa was killed by his brother Scar, Simba went itno exile where he met a Mear Cat named Timon and a Warthog named Puumba. Upon hearing his father's spirit, Simba must once again embrace his destiny as king of The Pridelands by fighting his uncle. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Simba (young and adult) as you defeat enemies by stomping on them (or roaring at them). The Power-Ups consist of bugs that may or may not be very helpful. Nearly all of the locales of the movie have made it into the game, and they're very, very well detailed (like Aladdin) really bring out the sense of the movie. Though this movie to me was slightly below average compared to some of the other Disney movies I've seen (some of them I was obligated to see in theatres which include The Lion King), though the game looks and feels like Aladdin (which I believe there's a connection between the 2 movies) but it's much more frustrating and less fun, there's also a Mode-7 stage where you must run out of the way of charging Anteolpes (like in the movie) and while nicely done, can be very difficult to complete. Plus only a handful of the songs from the movie actually made it onto the game (E.G. The circle of life I just can't wait to be king, Be prepaired, To die for, Hakuna Matata) though they sound good so I have to give it that. But when it comes to this game, I can't safely say "Hakuna Matata" as there's a lot to worry about. Batman Forever General The third installment to the famous 1980's Batman movie series. Batman is back and now he must protect Gotham City from the dangerous criminal known as "Two-Face", however this will not be easy. Not only does he have to worry about another criminal joining Two-Face known as "The Riddler" and orphaning the young acrobat named Dick Grayson, a criminal phsycologist named Dr. Chase Maridian falls hard for the caped crusader and makes him question about his secret crime fighting life, but as he grooms Grayson to become "Robin" and to help defend Gotham from the 2 criminals and to save Dr. Maridian. Gameplay and thoughts You play as either Batman or Robin and you use martial arts or a neon glowing bo staff skills to defeat your enemies as well as some of Batman's gadgets. Most of the locales from the movie (E.G. The Gotham national bank, the Circus, The Ritz Gotham) make it onto the game. Not much in the way of power-ups though you can find First-aid kits, blueprints and Riddles, but they come too far in between. This Batman movie was alright. Val Kilmer was good as Batman as well as Chris O'Donnel being Robin and Tommy Lee Jones playing Two-Face and The Riddler was a good fit for Jim Carrey, but the plot was so-so. When I played this game (though none of the perceeding actors actually did this game) I can sense immediately that Acclaim tried to compensate for their loss of their rights to license Mortal Kombat to another game company Williams Entertainment (Which Lisencsed MK3 for SNES), Batman Forever plays a lot like MK and Final Fight, and when I played this game I asked myself...why? This game was a complete abomination, with the MK-style controls it makes attacking the enemies very confusing (I can only perform some of the special moves) and the stages are agonizingly long and confusing as is the loading times. So in a nutshell, this game will drive you "batty". True Lies General Arnold Scwarzenegger stars as Harry Tasker, a man who leads a double life as a family man and a rough, tough secret agent. As he's protecting the United States (Washington DC in particualr) from terror threats, he also discovers his wife, Helen's extramarital affair with a used car salesman, he now has to defend not only a nation but his marriage as well. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Harry as you walk and shoot your enemies as well as completing your mission by finding things crucial to your mission. This game has several good weapons (E.G. a shotgun, a 9mm machine gun, grenades and a flame thrower). Along with some of the movie locales being stages (E.G. The Swiss Castle, the Mall and the Office Building) there are also atages where you venture to an Asian temple and an oil refinery of some kind, there 's also a stage where you man a Harrier Jet and shoot at trucks along the bridge (just like in the movie). Before Schwarzenegger's own extramarital affair, this was one of my favorite movies by Schwarzenegger, Tom Arnold was also good as is Jamie Lee Curtis. The game, was also good as it had a good array of weapons you can use and it was also fun to shoot at the bad guys. The game can also provide quite a challenge as you not only have to watch who you shoot (there are civilians in some stages and killing 3 of such will end the game) but you also have to watch out for some environmental traps (E.G. Subway cars, exhaust and flames) you also have to search through out the area for not only keys and keycards but you also have to search for bomb starter keys and levers to power boxes as well. This game also has a nummber of cheats where you can have full weaponry, invincibility, infinite lives and stage select. The only drawback is that the game has a bit of blodd in it (though not as extensive as say Mortal Kombat ''or ''Doom). Jurassic Park General One of many, many, many great works by legendary director Steven Speilberg. John Hammond a self-made millionaire has struck a deal with a genetics corperation called "InGen" to put their humanly revived dinosaurs on an island off the coast of Mexico to promote a theme park known as "Jurassic Park". Hammond has invited Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm to a weekend investigation. Then, something went terribly wrong, the power throughout the island has gone dark and the dinosaurs are now running amok and endangering the lives of the workers (and the visitors) on the island as they join together to survive. Gameplay and thoughts You play as Alan Grant as you try to complete your missions to escape from the Park. First you must restore power to the island, secure the Raptor Pen, keep the dinosaurs from escaping via the boat, destroy the Raptor nests, and then call for Helicopters from the mainland and then escape. Grant can use many types of ammunition to defend himself from the dinosaurs (E.G. Shotgun rounds, mini rockets, tranquilizer darts and even explosive bola balls). There's also 2 different perspectives of play, when you're outside the perspecitve is overhead and inside a building it's in first person (like in most modern shooters). Now, the movie was great (as most Steven Speilberg movies are...well maybe except Jaws) and the dinosaurs really did look realistic as well. The game on the other hand is not so great. Though the game is non-linear, but that doesn't mean it can't be so difficult that its practically frustrating. I've hacked away at a good part of this game and only made it as far as trying to stop the dinosaurs from escaping on the boat so I got a real good sense, though the graphics look good but the gameplay is really something to be left desired, the first person modes when you're inside a building also look good, but again it's slow and clunky (due to SNES megabit limitations). Not necesarily a smash hit, but not a complete mess either. GoldenEye General His name is Bond...James Bond. The best agent of the British government organization MI6 is given the job to destroy a Russian chemical weapons plant with his partner Alec Travelyan, as he was ambushed by General Arkady Orumov and killed Alec, but escaped with the facility destroyed. Several years have passed and another threat on the world as arised, an undergorund criminal syndicate led by a mysterious man named "Janus" is about to surface and steal a special orbiting weapon that can render electronic devices useless known as "GoldenEye". Bond must stop Janus and recover the GoldenEye before its too late, but something surprising awaits him. Gameplay and thoughts You play as James Bond as you use a wide array of weapons to defeat your enemies and also use a bit of stealth to complete your missions. The game has an incredible arsenal ranging from pistols, assault rifles and even throwing knives as well as lasers. This game has litterally every locale from the movie (E.G. the Dam, the weapon facility, the Savernaya sattelite dish, the streets of St. Petersburg Russia and the Antenna cradle). The game also has cheats which you can unlock by meeting the target time of a certain stage and on a certain diffculty level. Plus the game also has a fun miltiplayer mode with a long list of characters to play as. The movie was one of my personal favorite James Bond movie (Peirce Brosnan though not the handsomest guy but the most decent looking and acting Bond), and the plot was very breathtaking and intriguing. As far as the game (before the remake for the Wii), I personally blasted the game for dominating the Nintendo Power awards, but when I actually played this game I was blown away and quickly became on of my personal favorite Nintendo 64 games (behind The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Super Mario 64). But this game is (by far and away) the best movie based game I've ever played. With it's weapons, stages, cheats and it's multiplayer mode, the game is truely GOLD. Mission: Impossible General Based off of TV show from the 1960's. Special Agent of Impossible Mission Force (IMF) Jim Phelps was given an assignment to find the mole in the agency named Golitsyn, with his team of other IMF agents (including Ethan Hunt) he's determined to bring in Golitsyn to justice. Then, something went terribly wrong, all of the agents (including Jim Phelps and Golitsyn) was killed. Ethan was accused of the failed mission and is now hunted down by IMF. Ethan has to find an atrms dealer only going by the name "Max" to find a guy who is known as "Job" and clear his name. Gameplay & Thoughts You play as Ethan Hunt as you solve puzzles and even shoot at some bad guys (and perform that famous vault drop from the first movie) to find out who set Ethan up and clear his name. My brother liked this game for the Nintendo 64. This was Ocean's answer to Nintendo's more famous GoldenEye 007 as it used a similar game engine. It is a good game indeed, but despite that the game did a good job capturing the elements of both the first movie and the TV show, it had a few problems. The first is that none of the characters looked like any of the actors who portrayed them in either the TV show or the first movie. The other problem is that the gameplay itself focused more on puzle solving than direct combat. On a more possitive note, I like how they put some good character into Ethan Hunt as he says some good witty comments (either it be in text or voice), and like in GoldenEye the game also has a good line of cheats. But you need to unlock them via code. Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story General Based on a book written by the wife of Martial Arts movie legend: Bruce Lee. This s about the life of Bruce Lee from a dance in Hong Kong to being a one time dish washer of a Chinese Restaurant in San Francisco to his Martial Arts Dojo and eventually a career in movies and became a legend. But what Bruce must realize that he has to confront his inner demons if he is to be successful in life. Gameplay & Thoughts You play as Bruce Lee as you fight different opponents throughout his life. You build Chi while you fight which gives Bruce the ability to perform a fast fighting style or even use Nunchucks. While your opponent is on the ground, you can perform the Dance of Death, a move where you fatally stomp on your opponent. Now, I've played this game believing that this is how the life of Martial Arts Legend: Bruce Lee lived his life *before* he became the actor we came to know and love. But then, I saw that there was a movie (starring Jason Scott Lee as the man himself) so this counts as a movie-based game. There's a lot of good things about it is that there's many styles of fighting Bruce uses either motion camera moves and the Nunchucks. But what I like about is also what I don't like about it, I don't like that you had to play the game on a certain difficulty in order to beat it. There's also not a lot of variety when it comes to 2-player mode (you and a friend can only be Bruce). I also don't like that you face the demon when you lose all of your mirrors (your lives to make it simple). Yes, the game does have it's fair share of issues, but this game is definately playable and somewhat enjoyable...to an extent.